villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lezard Valeth
Lezard was a student of the Flenceburg Magic Academy, but was expelled for practicing dark magic. One day, he caught a glimpse of the Valkyire, and immediately fell in love with her. He decided to make her his, no matter what. Eventually, he came into possession of the Philosopher's Stone. * CAUTION, SPOILERS FOLLOW * Valkyrie Profile Lezard is first encountered at his tower when Lenneth Valkyrie comes for the soul of Lorenta, Lezard's former teacher. Lezard transforms Lorenta's husband into an undead monster just to draw the attention of the Valkyrie. Lenneth Valkyrie takes Lorenta as an Einherjar and journeys into Lezard's tower to take care of him. Lenneth is horrified by Lezard's collection of homunculi, and confused by his obsession with her. She easily defeats him and his summoned monsters, but he manages to get away. Lenneth destroys his homunculi. He is next seen when he kills his fellow Flenceburg student, Mystina, by freezing her with an ice spell. He claims to have left his physical body behind, and taken on a spirit body. A technique he learned form the Philosopher's Stone. He is seen again at the end of the game, after Lenneth has been killed by her fellow Valkyrie, Hrist. He guides the Einherjar in reclaiming what's left of Lenneth and placing her soul into an elf homunculus body, as he had planned to do all along. This makes Lenneth's power on par with that of Odin, and Lezard considers it a success. When Loki destroys Midgard, Lezard managed to survive by shielding himself with the Philospher's Stone. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria In Valkyrie Profile 2, which takes place several hundred years before the first game, Lezard makes another appearance. He has come to the past via a time machine that was seen in the first game. He accompanies Alicia (who shares a body with the third Valkyrie, Silmeria) on her quest to find the Dragon Orb, pretending to be a loyal servant. He alters history by saving Silmeria from being crystallized by Freya. With Brahms, the Lord of the Undead, being frozen instead. Lezard takes Silmeria and teleports away. He defeats Odin, takes his spear, Gungnir, and obtains the powers of a god. Lenneth Valkyrie of the future senses a disturbance, and travels back in time back to confront Lezard. Lezard captures her and prepares to combine her soul with his own and become the Lord of all Creation. Alicia/Silmeria and her party manage to free Lenneth. The three Valkyries combine into one, with Alicia as host body, and defeat Lezard. She says he will pay for his crimes with his soul. Cameos in Other Games -In Star Ocean: 'Til the End of Time, there is an NPC named Lezard, and another named Bellion. -In Valkyrie Profile, Covenenant of the Plume, Lezard is said to be the writer of documents found in the optional dungoen, The Seraphic Gate. -Lezard appears in Radiata Stories as a boss in the Corridor of Distortion optional dungeon. -In the Star Ocean series, there is an item called the Lezard Flask, which increases the party's Alchemy skill. Though, this item actually appeared in the series before Lezard was a character in Valkyrie Profile. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:God Wannabe Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Hegemony Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Perverts Category:Obsessed